The invention relates to for orthopedic electronic interface devices, such as an orthopedic computer mouse, is driven by the variety, and severity, of injuries such as, but not limited to, repetitive stress injuries, that are associated with the prolonged use of conventional computer mice and other conventional electronic interface devices. As many medical and scientific studies have confirmed, the repeated fine motor movements of the hand, wrist and forearm made in operating such conventional devices may result in painful, chronic conditions such as carpal tunnel syndrome, tendonitis, loss of grip strength, Raynaud's phenomenon, Dequervain's disease and trigger finger. These repetitive stress injuries are particularly prevalent when the cursor control device requires prolonged use with the hands or wrist in awkward or unnatural positions, or positions that require continuous activation of muscles, or with arthritis or in amputees. These repetitive stress injuries, and other related problems, may be avoided by having am electronic interface device designed to minimize stress on a user's hand and wrist. This may, for instance, be done by maintaining the user's hand in a functionally neutral posture during use of the device. An orthopedic cursor control device may also be designed to provide stability and to minimize the need for muscle activation when used to control the position of a cursor on a display screen. And in a further embodiment, the orthopedic cursor control device may also maintain a user's hand and wrist at a temperature within a therapeutically desirable range.